A battery charger allows power to be stored in loads, such as batteries or ultra capacitors, by applying electric current supplied during programmed charging cycles. During charging, electric power is generally drawn from a three phase alternating current power supply and supplied to the load with direct current of variable intensity during separate periods which are programmable depending on the type of load being charged. The battery charger accordingly includes a stage for converting the electric power from the power supply from alternating current to direct current. The battery charger may also include components that condition and control the direct current before it is provided to the load. In addition to charging the load, the battery charger may also be configured to draw power from the load during programmed discharging cycles.
A battery simulator converts power from the power supply in order to provide an output power characteristic of power that is provided by a battery. The battery simulator is accordingly configured to act as a load independent voltage source, and includes a variable resistance that is adjusted based on parameters of the battery being simulated.
In the sector for the production of high, medium, and low amperage batteries there exits a need to effectively control the charging process so as to allow optimum management of the power drawn from the power supply and optimize the battery charging efficiency. There is also a need for battery simulators configured to accurately and efficiently simulate characteristics of the battery for the purpose of testing the drivetrain. The need for such a battery charger and/or battery simulator (broadly referred to as “a battery testing apparatus” or “battery testing system”) has grown with the gain in market support for electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs).